Kidnapped with no return
by diva101245
Summary: inside
1. trailer

This is a potential new story im starting, im still going to continue secrets of our past though; I might do this after or during that story

Trailer/ preview

Lily was an average girl; she went to school she did things any normal 14 year old would do. Her life was just the way she wanted it and she wanted nothing to change about it.

But something happened to Lily's perfect life. She was kidnapped.

She went to bed one night in her bedroom and woke up in a brand new gorgeous room. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she wasn't home and she wasn't alone either. There were 3 other girls in the room with her. She ran over to them and woke them up demanding to know where she was but they were just as lost as she was. They heard a scream in the next room and ran toward it to find four boys.

There were no clocks in the house so they never knew the time. No cell signal. No contact with the outside world. They had a limited amount of windows. But the house was huge; they couldn't look in all the rooms in a week.

Join Lily, Miley, Selena, Ashley, Joe, David, Nick and Kevin as they figure out why they were brought to this unknown place.

Preview

"Guys there's a paper here saying to go to the dining room and have dinner" Miley shouted to everyone. When they got to the room nobody was there but food was there and a lot of it too. This would happen every night since the day they got there. They would mysteriously end up unconscious and then wake up to food. They didn't complain though because the food was awesome, it just had them wondering; who brought them here? Why? Who cooked their food every night? And why did they all feel like they had some sort of connection with each other?

_Ok that's the trailer slash preview_

_It's kind of a mystery/Charmed/Twilight/random mind/Disney thing._

_How I got all of that into one story? You guys will have to wait and see. I'll start this after secrets of our past._


	2. Lily and Miley

So here's chapter one of Kidnapped with no return. I figured that if I started working on my other stories, I might get more ideas for secrets of our past.

**May 6****th****, 2008**

**Lily**

Her P.o.v

I walked downstairs to find my mom and dad getting ready to leave for work. "Hey guys!" I said as I sat down at the table. "Hey Lils" they each told me as mom set my food on the table. 'So you need a ride to school?" my dad asked me. "No thanks, Miranda and I are walking together." I told him getting up from my seat, 2 seconds before I heard a knock on the door. For as long as I could remember, I could kind of sense when certain things were going to happen. Nothing big, just like when someone was coming. I was almost to the door when Miranda knocked. "That's my queue, Bye guys!" I said as I hugged each of my parents and went out the door.

When we get to school

I got many hi's as I walked through the hallway. I just smiled and waved back. "It must be annoying to be so popular." Miranda said looking at me. "You're popular too, you should know." I said back. "Im not as popular as you though." Miranda said, I could actually hear the happiness in her voice. I didn't blame her. Sometimes I wish I was one of the "Geeks" in this school. They have it good. Nobody even makes fun of them. Thanks to me and Miranda of course. I'm head cheerleader, Captain of the debate team, and I'm on almost every sports team. I couldn't leave this place if I wanted too. And I don't want to. The only downside of this place is the uniforms, and I plan on having a meeting with the principal about them tomorrow. I went to all my normal classes, went to cheerleading practice after school and then basketball practice before going home.

When I got home

My parents weren't home from work yet. I usually don't see them in the nights so that was usual for me. I got ready for bed and signed on to messenger. My old friend from Tennessee was online.

_(*)Lily (*) says: Hey Destiny, what's up?_

~DHC~ _says: Hey, Nm u?_

_(*)Lily (*) says: Same, busy day today, kind of sleepy_

_~DHC~ says: I know the feeling, I can't wait til u visit_

_(*)Lily (*) says: Me either, I g2g, cheerleading practice at six tomorrow, TTYL_

_~DHC~ says: Yeah, bye, I feel bad for you man Lils, I don't have practice until seven Lol. TTYL though. _

_(*)Lily (*) says: Lucky :P_

_(*)Lily (*) appears to be offline. Any messages you type will be received when he/she has signed back in._

I closed my laptop and went to sleep.

**May 6****th****, 2008**

**Miley**

I woke up at six o'clock in the morning. My step-sister; Destiny and I have cheerleading practice at seven, so we had to get ready. Just as I was getting out of bed, my sister came running in my room. "Mandy just called, They moved the cheer competition up to today, we don't have any school today. We just go to practice and leave for the competition from there." She told me. "Mom and Dad coming?" I asked her hopefully. "Nope, they have a "business meeting". She told me, it still made me upset even though I already knew the answer before she said it. She left the room after a quiet "Go get ready, meet you downstairs." I hurried and got ready. I love our uniform colors; Black and Red. My two favorite colors.

After practice, when we arrived at the competition, I watched as the other squads came in. After the last squad came in, I was surprised to not see the familiar Black and Blue uniforms. They're usually our biggest competition. I heard they got a new captain; I was looking forward to seeing if her skills were as good as the last. She and my sister would have probably gotten along great. They were both captain of the cheer squad and debate team, and they both played a lot of sports. Anyway, I need to focus on winning this thing. Most of the teams that went before us were pretty good, but we weren't sure if we should use our best routine this year, since our biggest competition was nowhere to be seen.

We did the routine anyway, just incase they showed up late. They didn't, but at least we won the competition. My life practically revolved around cheerleading, I don't know what I'd do without it.

When destiny and I got home

We both went to get ready for bed. Every night before I went to bed I would go in her room and tell her goodnight. When I walked in she was closing her laptop. "Who were you talking to?" I asked her. "She's an old friend; you don't know her, her name is Lily." She told me. "Cool, well I just came in to tell you goodnight. So goodnight." I told her giving her a hug. "Night Miles, don't know how I would survive without you." She told me before pulling the cover over her head. Even though we're only stepsisters, I feel like we were together since we were born. And since mom and dad are hardly here, we depend on each other. To be honest, I probably would be able to survive without her either.


	3. Selena and Ashley

Chapter 2 – Selena and Ashley

**May 6****th****, 2008**

**Selena **

"Selena, get out of bed and go to school." I heard my mom yell at me form downstairs for the fifth time. This was getting annoying, so I decided to go to school where I could sleep in peace. I got ready and went downstairs. "When did you cut your hair?" My mom asked me. "This morning. when else?" I asked her as I grabbed a piece of toast off her plate. "I was eating that Selena!" I heard her yell as I was walking out the door. "Whatever, Janice" I yelled back before closing the door. I decided not to take the bus today, so I just walked. I walked into the school doors and started looking for my best friend. "Lena!" I heard Demi shout form somewhere behind me. I turned around and ran to give her a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I told her, over exaggerating, considering that I spent the day with her yesterday. "I know right" she said as we started walking to first period. When we got in class, she noticed my hair cut. "A hair cut? Some new form of rebelling?" She asked me. I laughed "No, its just a haircut this time." I told her. "But look at you, your hair is black, what are you rebelling against?" I asked her.

"Nothing anymore, this was supposed to be pink, next time ill check the writing on a hair dye bottle." She answered and I started laughing. This is why we're best friends, we act almost exactly alike. No one else in this school is like us. After school I walked home alone because Demi had an appointment. I walked inside and no one was home. Thank you guardian angel. I went into the kitchen and fixed myself something to eat. I sat in the couch and watched TV and ate some easy - Mac. I turned off the light and lied down in the couch. In about 2 minutes I'll probably be sleeping.

**May 6****th**** , 2008**

**Ashley**

I don't know why they make me go to school everyday. One of these days I'm gonna come home in handcuffs for killing one of those children. When I got downstairs I just looked at my mom. "Yes you have to go today." She said to me with a sympathetic look. If she felt so bad for me, she shouldn't let me go to that place. I started walking up the steps to enter the school entrance, when someone called my name. I looked around to see the queen of the populars coming towards me. "I have a history project due tomorrow, take care of that for me, will you?" She said giving me the papers. "Yeah, whatever." I said walking into the school. None of my friends were there yet, so I had to go to my first classes without any of Vanessa's calming words. At lunch I started walking to my table, when some unknown person tripped me. If this didn't happen almost every day, I probably would have ended up with no lunch.

After being tripped so many times, I've managed to hold my tray at the exact right angle to stop my lunch form spilling. I walked over to a table in the back of the cafeteria. Vanessa and Zac were already sitting there. "Where were you guys this morning? I missed ya'll" I told them sitting down. "Woke up late." Vanessa said. "Wow, you're always early V." I stated. "I know, I was surprised in myself." We laughed.

After school when I got home, my mom and I went through the same routine.

"How was school?" She asked. "Not horrible." I told her walking up the stairs. "Are you eating?" she asked me before I shut my room door. "No, I ate this morning." I told her as I lied down on my bed. Still recovering from my bulimia, I try not to eat too much, so I wont get the urge to bring it back up. I just lied down, turned on my laptop and started on the queen's history project. I must have fell asleep, because the last thing I remember seeing was a computer screen.


	4. The jones Brothers and David

The Jones brothers and David

**The Jones Brothers**

**May 6****th****, 2008**

Nick looked over at his clock on the side of his bed. The time was 11:00 a.m., he decided this was a good time to get out of bed. He went to get ready for the Home-school teacher to arrive at 12. At the same time both his brothers; Joe and Kevin did the exact same thing. Each of them thought; _the exact same thing every morning_. They each went into the dining room to find their parents sitting there and the personal waiter setting down their food. "Thanks dude" Joe told him as he sat down. The waiter looked at him weirdly before setting Nick's food down. "Pancakes Awesome! Thanks Bobby!" Nick said as he started to eat. The waiter set Kevin's food down last. Kevin looked at his brothers and then looked at the waiter, "Thanks, Bob" He said before beginning to eat.

"Ok so Mom and dad, we were talking last night, and we were wondering if we could go to a normal school when school reopens?" Kevin asked, referring to his brothers and himself. "Now, why would you want to do such a stupid thing?" Their dad asked. "Because, we wanna get a detention when we start a food fight, not just a "Don't do it again' and 'Charles, take care of this mess please'" Joe mocked his mom perfectly. His brothers and his father laughed at the accuracy of his mother's tone in his voice. Mrs. Jones gave each of them a look that shut them up quickly.

"I'm sorry, but we are not going to send you to a normal school, you can get the best education right here at home." Mrs. Jones said. "Fine" each boy mumbled. This had been their seventh try, they were close to quitting. The teacher walked in and each boy went to the learning room. When they were finished, they went into the room they usually hung out in to talk. "I can't believe she said no……again." Nick said as soon as they closed the door. "I know, can't they do this one thing for us?" Joe asked sitting down on a couch. "This is so unfair, how are we ever gonna have real friends?" Kevin asked sitting down on a separate couch. Nick sat down and stared off into space. "Well since we have nothing better to do, let's write a song." Nick said grabbing his guitar. "That's a next thing; they won't even let us, record one of our songs." Kevin said getting his guitar as well. "Oh well, let's just write and forget." Joe said getting a pen and paper. They sat there and wrote "Kids of the future". They sat there writing until they fell asleep.

**David**

**May 6th, 2008**

I woke up, got ready and walked outside. A group of boys ran past me with some stuff in their hands. They probably robbed a store or something. That would be normal. I walked around the corner to my school. Two kids were smoking on the front steps, that's normal as well. It isn't like the teachers are gonna say anything. I walked through the halls of the school, giving people high fives as I walked by. I don't know why I'm going to class early. I could skip the whole semester and still graduate top of my class. I sat down in my seat and waited for the teacher. I pulled a book out of my bag. The book was just getting good, when somebody walked in. I quickly put it in my bag and looked up. Luckily they didn't see me. I can't let these people know I read. I can't let them know I can actually read a big book at all.

After school I walked home quickly, trying to avoid getting mugged or something. I really couldn't afford that right now. I live with my cousin and he still wasn't home yet. Well his school isn't out yet. He goes to a private school, somewhere on the good side of town so it takes him a while to get home. The only person that knows that Zac even lives down here is, Vanessa; his girlfriend. He shouldn't worry about what other people think. He should just be happy he has parents who pay for him to go there. Even if they're never home. Ever since last year I've been living with Zac. Im sixteen and He's two years older than me so I'm not here illegally or anything like that.

I figured he had a date with Vanessa so I just went to my room and went to sleep.


	5. Where are we?

Ok so here's where the real story begins

Lily's P.O.V

May 7th, 2008

I rolled over onto my side in my bed to reach for my cell. I do this sometimes when I want to check the time before I get up. I kept reaching, but I didn't feel it. So I decided to open my eyes. I looked around the room. I wasn't sure what to do. This room was gorgeous. There were four beds in the room. Each had someone in it. There was like this huge closet thing. Wait! Did I just say those other three beds had people in them? Now I finally knew what I had to do. I screamed. And when I say I screamed; I mean I screamed like I was about to be attacked by a ghost. Im guessing my scream was pretty loud, because all three girls shot up out of bed, shouted "what's wrong", noticed they didn't know me and screamed as well. "Who are you people?" I asked them. "I'm not answering until I know who you are." A girl with dark hair said. I noticed that they seemed almost as freaked out as I was, so I was about to tell them my name. But right when I was about to speak, I sensed that four boys were running this way. I reached for the lamp ready to throw it at whoever was coming, but before I saw who it was, I threw the lamp anyway. The boy who ran in first, put his hand out to block the lamp, but instead of it hitting him, it never reached him. It fell right in front of him. "Weird" The blonde girl said.

"What the hell? Why throw things at us?" A boy with strait-ish hair said. "Because she doesn't know you! And By the way…who are you?" Another brunette said. This time a curly haired boy spoke. "Well, he's Joe, I'm Nick, This is Kevin and we don't know who he is." He said pointing to the other guy who ran in with them. "Ummm, I'm David." He said. He sounded sort of nervous. The dark-haired girl who spoke earlier introduced her self first. "I'm Selena. Then the Blonde girl. "I'm Ashley." Then the other brunette. "I'm Miley" She said then looked at me. I wasn't sure if I could trust any of them yet, but they said who they were so I guess its okay. "I'm Lily" I said after a period of silence; from where they were waiting for me to speak. "So, why are we here?" Ashley asked looking around. "I really don't know" David said also looking around. I looked around the room and saw a note on a dresser. When I got it, everyone saw and asked me to read it aloud.

"_Dear Lily, Miley, Ashley, David, Selena, Joe, Nick and Kevin:_

_You were personally brought here by my personal crew and I. You are probably wondering; who the heck am I? Well at this moment I cannot answer that question. Another question you may be asking yourself is; why am I here? Well, you are here to discover yourselves. When I say discover yourselves I'm not speaking about; The girl who lets cheerleading rule her life, the girl who has everything and yet still has nothing, the nerd who lets everyone walk all over her, the rebellious child, The boy who's always on the run or even the boys who wish that they could be anyone but themselves at times. I'm speaking about the people you don't know live inside you. While you're here, you will not be mistreated, but you cannot leave until you figure out what is needed to be figured out. You may be wondering; when is that? I don't have to answer that question, because you will all know when everything is figured out. Breakfast is on the table. Goodbye for now." _

I finished reading the note and we all looked at each other. We knew nothing about each other, but it seems as if we were stuck together for a while. We all walked downstairs and followed a sign that had arrows pointing to different areas of the house. We arrived at the dining room and the breakfast as promised was there. But, it was one of the most amazing breakfasts I have ever seen. It must have had every from of breakfast known to man. I guess they made so much different things because they weren't sure what we did or didn't eat. We all sat down at the place on the table where are names were carved in. I know cool right? It was a round table so this is how we sat starting from my seat. Miley was on my right and Nick was on my left, Next to Nick was Ashley, Who sat next to David, Next to David was Kevin and next to Kevin was Selena, then Joe who was also sitting next to Miley. There was another note on the center of the table. David read this one.

"_Dear children,_

_I hope you enjoyed your breakfast. There are multiple bathrooms where you can get cleaned up and ready for your first class. And yes when I say class I mean learning. Just because you're not home doesn't mean your not gonna be taught. So follow the arrows around the house and be in the study room at 9:30 a.m. _

_Goodbye!"_

Everyone decided to listen to the note and got ready. I was the first one ready, so I went downstairs and followed the arrows to the study room. My name was carved into a chair so guessed that was my seat. The weird thing was that when I sat down the TV screen in the front of the room spoke. I heard a woman's voice say "Student 1 seated." That was freaky. It did the same thing as everyone sat down and stopped at student 8. As soon as the woman's voice said "student 8 seated" A face popped up on the screen and began introducing herself in the same voice we heard earlier. "Hello! I'm your teacher for the subject of Math. My name is Ms. Greene." We all went to work on the assignment she gave us. The next couple classes were normal; Language, Literature, Geography, Foreign Languages, History. After history we had our second break for the day and decided to get to know each other better.

No P.O.V

"So what school do you guys go to?" Joe asked us. "I go to Tennessee Junior High" Miley said. "Northway" Selena said. "West Ridge Academy" Ashley told everyone. David looked at her for a second knowing that Zac went to that school and then answered. "I go to Lawrenceville." He said. Before anybody could say anything about David's school being a school for convicts or anything like that, Lily said which school she went to. "I go to Eastland prep" Everyone looked at her thinking she must be really smart. Well everyone except Miley. "Why wasn't your school at the cheer finals? Couldn't get in?" She asked looking at Lily. "Actually, we decided that since I'm the new captain, we should enter next year." Lily said looking at Miley. "Of course if we were there, you guys wouldn't have won." Lily continued. "Even if you were there, we would have still kicked everyone's butt." Miley said standing up. "Yeah? you wanna see a real cheerleader do a routine?" Lily asked also standing up. "Oh don't worry I'll show you my moves after the amateur goes." Miley said looking at Lily again. "I'll show you amateur." Lily and Miley then had a heated cheer off (lol I know nothing about cheerleading so just imagine you were watching Ummm bring it on again or something like that.)

When the music stopped

"That was a pretty good routine." Miley told Lily as she got up from her splits. "Yours was good too." Lily said smiling at Miley. "I have a feeling were gonna be really good friends." Miley said hugging Lily. Everyone else told them that they thought both of them did a good job. After all of the excitement, they all went back into the room with the talking TV. Another woman came on the TV. "Hello, my name is Ms. Waters and I am your special subjects' teacher." She said in a kind voice. "What are special subjects?" David asked. "You will all see. You have separate classrooms for this subject, so I will now assign you to your class." She said picking up a paper off of her desk. "Ok for the first special subject class, hmmm, actually you all have this class with me. So would you all take a seat please?" Everyone sat down quickly, so that they could find out what this class was about. "Lily and Joe, would you come to the front of the class please?" Ms. Waters asked.


	6. we have what?

Continued

Lily and Joe hurried towards the front of the class. "Ok, I'm going to use you two to show the class what this subject means." The woman on the TV told the two of them. Both Joe and Lily nodded an okay and listened as the woman gave her first instructions. "Ok Lily, could you please go and get that pencil off the table?" She asked. Lily went to the table and brought it to the front of the class. "Okay Lily, I need you to focus on the pencil and try to make it levitate." Miss Waters told her. "You can't be serious. I can't do that." Lily said turning to the TV. "Yes you can, try." Ms. Waters said to Lily. The rest of the class was jus watching attentively. Lily nodded another okay and focused on the pencil. She thought about the pencil floating in mid – air. However, nothing happened. "I told you I couldn't do it." She said taking her focus off the pencil. "You can't do it, because you don't think you can. Stop doubting yourself and try and make it move." Ms. Waters instructed. Lily listened to the teacher and thought back to the days when she use to watch "charmed" and she would try to make things move like Paige and Prue did. After a few seconds Lily felt power running through every vein in her body. She opened her eyes only to see a pencil that was once on the table floating in mid-air. "What the HELL!" Lily said moving her hands away from controlling the pencil and backing up a little. "I didn't tell you stop yet Lily," Miss Waters told Lily. "You didn't have to tell me to stop, the minute I start making a pencil levitate I'm gonna stop." Lily said looking at the TV screen. "This is so aggravating. I mean talking through this TV, one second." Miss Waters then disappeared from the TV screen and appeared in front of Joe. Joe, reacting too quickly to the new presence put his hands up in front of him. Miss Waters froze in place. "Oh My Gosh" Miley said from her seat. "Joe! What did you do dude?" Kevin asked his younger brother.

"I don't know, I didn't mean to! I was just frightened by her appearing in front of me like that." By this time, Joe was frantically moving his arms around. Miss Waters started moving again. "Wait, how did you get unfrozen?" Ashley asked. "Joe unfroze me." She stated as if it were obvious. "I didn't do anything, any of those times." He said looking at the freakiest teacher, he has ever had. "Well actually, when you put your hands out like that, you freeze things and then when you move your hands around, you unfreeze things." She explained to him. "That is so cool. But it is so unfair that only Joe and Emily get to have powers, what are the rest of us even doing here if we don't have powers." Miley started dragging on and away from her point. Joe put his hands in front of him and Miley froze in place. "Hey, I can learn to like this power." He smiled looking at his hands. "Joseph" Miss Waters warned. "Fine, fine" He said and then moved his hands to unfreeze Miley. "Hey! He froze me! That is so unfair I can't even do anything to him!" Miley complained. "Miley would you come to the front of the class please?' Miss Waters asked. Miley hesitantly walked to the front of the class. "Am I in trouble? I'm sorry!" She started apologizing. "No, your not in trouble, I want you to look Selena and concentrate on looking exactly like her." Miss Waters instructed. "Ummm, okay." Miley said before looking over at Selena. She started thinking of having her same hairstyle and everything else. Within seconds, Selena had a clone. Miley looked exactly like Selena. "That doesn't count. Girls wear so much make-up; she probably normally looks like that." David commented looking bored. "Do you want me to ask her to transform into you" Miss Waters asked David.

"We never know. She could secretly be a man." David started laughing but suddenly stopped and started cringing in pain. "Ahhhhhh! What's happening?" He asked gasping for breath. Miss Waters recognized the power right away and turned to Nick. "Nicholas! Stop It!" She ordered. "Sorry, I swear I didn't mean to. I just got angry." He said looking at David. David was still in his chair, in pain. "I can't stop it!" he shouted. "Joseph! I need you to look at Nick and concentrate on making him stop!" Miss Waters sent another order. Joe looked at Nick and then looked at David who looked back to normal. Selena then randomly burst out laughing and then stopped herself realizing nobody had said anything aloud. Everyone except Miss Waters looked at her as if she were crazy. "Im not going crazy! I was laughing at how Emily was planning on giving Joe a wedgie with her mind." Selena defended herself. "I was thinking that!" Emily shouted. "Yes. Selena is the mind reader out of the group. Kevin and Ashley were just sitting there looking completely lost. They were not sure what was going on and they did not think they had cool powers like everyone else either. Ashley was getting somewhat mad that nobody was really paying any attention to them. Everyone stopped what they were doing due to the smell of smoke. They turned their heads towards the teacher's desk only to see a fire growing bigger by the second.


	7. This place is kinda cool

Continuing from the last part

Joe tried to freeze the fire but nothing happened. "You're not advanced enough with your powers to freeze someone else's powers yet." Miss Waters told him. "Wait someone in here is doing that?" Miley asked looking around the room. "Yeah Ashley is." Miss Waters said looking at Ashley. Ashley looked surprised. "I am?" she asked curiously. "Yeah, you must be angry about something." She explained. Kevin noticed that Ashley was angry and just looked at her for a few seconds and then turned back to the front of the class to see that the fire was gone. "Did she stop that too?" Lily asked. "No, Kevin did." She told her. "Wait, how do you know all of these things?' Joe eyed Miss. Waters skeptically 'Are you from the future?" he asked her. Miss Waters laughed. "No Joseph, Its one of my powers." She told him still laughing a little. Joe gave an understanding look and was about to say something when Nick interrupted him. "Do our parents know we're here?" He asked. This question somehow just popped into his head. I guess after realizing that you and your brothers have powers that you knew nothing about kind of gets you wondering about your real history. "Sit down kids; I think we need to have a talk." Miss Waters said motioning towards the seats in the classroom. "Your parents know you're here. The people you were living with all of your life know as well." She said looking at each of them. Her statement got everyone confused. "What do you mean by that?" Kevin asked. "The people you know as your parents aren't your real parents." Miss Waters was about to say something else when her watch started beeping and she disappeared into the TV. "I'm sorry I'll explain it in our next class." She said before her image disappeared from the screen and the screen turned blank. Everyone just looked at each other.

After they looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on, they looked up at the air vent in the room to see some green type of gas coming out of it.

2 hours later

All of the kids woke up on a couch looking dazed. The dazed expression disappeared when they noticed that they were no longer in Miss. Waters' class. The new expression on their faces was confused. They had a feeling they would be confused a lot in this house. Joe noticed a new letter sitting on the table in front of them. He picked it up and began reading aloud:

_Dear children,_

_Hope you enjoyed all of your classes. I am sorry about putting you to sleep but I had to prepare your meals and I cannot have you seeing me just yet. After you're finish eating, since today is Friday and teenagers like to go out and how do you say it, Ummm, get down or hang out or whatever, you can go outside and visit the ice rink in the backyard, the amusement park out front, the theater in the basement or the game room on the fourth floor. There are many other activities here but those are all I can remember right now. You may feel free to explore the house as well. However, remember, you cannot leave the compound. I mean you couldn't if you tried but just thought I would warn you ahead of time. _

_Goodbye_

Joe closed the paper back up. "So we go to like the most exclusive school in the world, we have special powers, we get free food and we have a huge house filled with activities, but they had to kidnap us to get us here? I would have come willingly." David said standing up. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Lily's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh it's Friday! Destiny is going to hate me. We always catch up over the phone on Fridays." She mumbled but everyone understood what she said. "Who's Destiny?" Selena asked. "She's my old friend from Tennessee." She said. Miley laughed a little. "That's funny. I have a sister whose name is Destiny, who lives in Tennessee, and talks to a girl named Lily." She kind of whispered the last part as she realized this Lily was the Destiny is always talking with. "Your last name is Stewart isn't it?" Lily asked looking at Miley. "My new last name is Stewart. My original last name is __" Miley didn't finish her sentence because someone else finished it for her. "Gomez" Selena was looking at Miley as she finished her sentence. "Never thought I would see you again." She smiled at Miley. Miley was confused. "Ummm, see me again?" She asked curiously. Selena laughed I must of changed a lot since you moved to Tennessee. You really don't remember me. I use to have long hair, wore light blue clothes a lot, you, Demi and I were on the cheerleading squad together. You left a while ago because your dad got married and wanted to move to Tennessee to be with his new wife." Selena explained everything that happened. "Selena Russo!' Miley exclaimed as she hugged Selena tightly 'I can't believe I forgot you!" she said smiling at Selena. "Well I have changed a lot." Selena said looking at her former best friend. "Well since nobody else knows anyone else, let's go eat" David said heading to the kitchen before Ashley figures anything about him and Zac being cousins.

Everyone went into the dining room area sat down at the seats with their names on it and ate. They didn't eat everything on the table because it was impossible. They didn't speak much during dinner so after dinner they all went into the living room to figure out who wanted to do what. "Ok so we need to figure who wants to do what." Kevin said looking at the group. "I want to try ice skating." Miley suggested. "I've never ice skated before. I'm in."" Nick said. "Well I wanna watch a scary movie." David said. "Me too" Selena added. "Well unless you guys want to go to the amusement park, I guess we might as well hang out in two's," Kevin said looking at Joe and Lily. "I want to look around the house actually." Joe and Lily said at the same time. "Well I guess that's settled. Let's go then." Kevin said smiling at Ashley. Everyone walked off into their own separate directions.


	8. Good versus Evil

This chapter has a secret surprise twist in the plot I bet you guys were not expecting. Lol hint hint.

_**DelenaDelenaDelenaDelenaDelenaDelenaDelenaDelenaDelenaDelenaDelenaDelena**_

David and Selena make their way to the living room and Selena sits down on the couch. "What do you want to watch?" David asked looking at the huge stack if DVD's. "Wait! Let's go in the theater. It would be so much scarier in there." Selena said standing up. David laughed and agreed. Once they reach the theater, they sit down and pick out "House of wax" to watch. Selena and David both take seats next to each other in the first row. "If this isn't scary I am so calling this a rip-off." Selena said as the opening credits started playing on the screen. "Me too,' David then laughed 'I didn't think anybody besides me said rip-off anymore." He said as he looked at Selena. "Well I'm not like the average person." She said as she smiled and turned towards the screen. She then suddenly turned back towards David with an even bigger smile on her face. "Thanks. I think you're pretty special and hot too." She said as she turned her head toward the screen again. David just looked at her, laughed and then started watching the movie with her.

_**KashleyKashleyKashleyKashleyKashleyKashleyKashleyKashleyKashleyKashley**_

"Omg Kevin! Let's go on that ride over there." Ashley said pointing over at a tall ride that had about six circles built in for when the ride goes upside down. "Wow that's big." Kevin said trying to catch up to Ashley who was already running towards the ride. "You do know we don't have to run right? I mean we are the only people in the park." Kevin laughed when he finally caught up to her. Ashley laughed too. "Over – excited I guess." She smiled. Kevin and Ashley went and sat down on the ride. "Okay now I'm more nervous than excited." Ashley said. "Yeah, I can feel it." Kevin said looking at her wishing she wasn't nervous anymore. Within the second Kevin looked at her, Ashley seemed relaxed again. "I love your power." She said as she smiled at him.

_**NileyNileyNileyNileyNileyNileyNileyNileyNileyNileyNileyNileyNileyNileyNileyNiley**_

"Nick!" Miley shouted as she collided with the ice. Nick started laughing. "I love payback." He said as he went to help her up. Miley grabbed his hand and as soon as he started to help her up, she pulled hard on his hand, causing him to land on the ice next to her. "Yeah, I love payback too." She smiled as she got up. Nick just laughed and shook his head as he followed her. "You know you really are something else." He told her as he skated next to her. "I am hoping that's a good thing." She smiled at him.

_**JemilyJemilyJemilyJemilyJemilyJemilyJemilyJemilyJemilyJemilyJemilyJemilyJemily**_

"Ok, this house is the best place in the world! We have already been in a pizza parlor, combat room, and an ice cream room." Joe acknowledged as he and Lily walked up to a new room. "I know, but its kind of tiring walking around this house for so long." Lily said. "Yeah, we could find a room where we could sit and talk if you want." Joe suggested and Lily nodded. They walked around looking for a room to sit in and then they finally found a room full of different types of chairs. "Wow! Whoever designed this house must have been really bored." Lily said as she walked in and sat on a big fluffy chair followed by Joe who sat right next to her. Joe just laughed and looked at her. "So do you like your school?" he asked trying to think of something to say. "Yea I guess, I mean I do a lot of stuff there and everyone knows me." She said looking at him. "Well anything is better than being homeschooled. The only people you see everyday is your family and your tutors." He stated looking a bit sad. Lily laughed. "I rather only have to talk to my family than have the whole school following me around reminding me of my schedule." She told him. "That's true." Joe responded and just looked at Lily. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, I guess I just spaced out for a second." Joe lied. What he really was thinking about was how if he ever had to have a girlfriend, it would be someone like Lily.

_**Otherpeople?Otherpeople?Otherpeople?Otherpeople?Otherpeople?Otherpeople**_

May 6th, 2008; 8:00 p.m

With Demi, Vanessa, Miranda, Destiny, Zac ( I know you guys are probably like…WTF?)

Demi opened her eyes only to find herself in an unfamiliar setting. She looked around only to find there were other teenagers around her, all looking as confused as she felt. "Oh, good, you are all awake." She listened as the unfamiliar voice spoke to them as if they were his special guests. "Ok, if I was trying to act like my brother I would be all subtle in telling you guys this but, I'm not so, you all have special powers, and you're going to work for me and help me defeat a few other kids who have powers and then we will kill my brother, take over the world, blah, blah, blah we rule, the end." He told them sounding somewhat bored. The teenagers looked at each other kind of freaked out. "I don't think so dude. Seek help." Zac told him. "How dare you speak to me like that! Do you want to die?" The man shouted at him. "Well, I was just answering you dude, no need to get all maniacal and stuff like that. It was not that serious." He told the man. "You disgust me. Get out of my sight." The man told Zac. "Well I would love to but, you brought us here and I don't know where the exit is." He said. "Oh yeah, well then would you just shut-up please?" The man asked Zac. "Fine." Zac said as he folded his arms and turned his back towards the man. The man then put his hands out and started moving them around. "Yes we would love to help you take over the world, strange man." Miranda told him. "Oh, my dear Miranda, you don't remember me?" The man then stepped further into the light. "Mr. Truscott?" She asked as he continued to walk into the light. "Yes, It is I and together we shall take over the world!" he then started laughing evilly, which was shortly followed by the sound of him choking.


	9. combat practice andNick and Lily?

Miley looked to her left first, then she quickly turned to the right. After examining her surroundings thoroughly, Miley stretched her arm in between the red lasers that shot across the room. She carefully got every body part to the other side of the room. The red lights shut off automatically. "Very good Miley." Ms. Waters congratulated her as Miley left the training room. "Lily, your next." The teacher announced. Lily walked cautiously to the back of the training room. The minute she touched the wall at the back, the red lights flashed across the room. Lily took a deep breath and started to think of a plan. After a minute, she smiled to herself. "This is going to be too easy." She said looking at Ms. Waters. Lily pointed her hands at the lasers and broke them apart. She pushed each piece of the lasers to the side using her power. While holding the lasers, she just walked through. As she was about to open the door Ms. Waters put up her hands, telling her she's not done. "You have telekinesis, you must have known that this wouldn't be your only test." Ms. Waters smiled at her. Lily just let out a big sigh. "I was hoping it was." She mumbled under her breath. Lily touched the edge of the wall, waiting to see what her next challenge would be. When her hand touched the wall, images started to flash in her mind, almost as if she was watching a movie. When the images stopped, she smiled to herself. "I'm psychic." She stated still smiling. Her smile dropped almost as quickly as it had appeared. "Wait! No!" Lily screamed remembering what she saw. She quickly went through the lasers using her cheerleading techniques and pressed the big red button that had suddenly appeared on the other side of the room. She ran out of the room and straight to Ms. Waters. "That thing could have killed everyone if I didn't see it coming," She said breathless. "And I knew you would see it." Ms. Waters explained smiling. Everyone looked confused. "Joseph, you're next." Just as Joe got out of his seat. A watch went off. "That's all the time for today. Joseph and everyone else would have to go tomorrow." Ms. Waters said as she disappeared once again.

"That woman is freaky." Nick announced taking a seat. They heard pots and pans moving in the kitchen. Over the past week, the kids and the owner of the house made a deal that if he didn't put them to sleep, they wouldn't go in the kitchen when he's in there. "So why does Lily have two powers and we only have one?" Selena asked taking a seat next to Joe on the couch. "I don't know, maybe you guys have two as well, we'll just find out later." Lily said taking a seat next to Nick. Nick smiled at her and grabbed her hand. (No this is not Nemily lol or Jelena. You'll see the meaning behind this later.) Joe looked over at his brother and Lily, getting a tiny bit jealous. "Why are they so close?" He asked himself in thought. Selena who was sitting next to him, heard him and looked over at them as well. A few nights ago, Selena found out that she could put her thoughts in other people's minds too, if she wanted to. She looked over at David and Miley, who were talking and laughing. "Why are THEY so close?" She asked Joe using her power. It seemed as if the only people who could ever just be together without people questioning it, was Ashley and Kevin. Nick and Lily got up and walked into another room, telling everyone they'll be back in a few minutes. Miley stopped talking to David for a while, to watch Nick leave with Lily. She looked over at Joe, who was still looking at the door Lily and Nick went through. She could tell Joe liked Lily. She wondered if it was that obvious that she liked Nick. Selena laughed and nodded. Miley looked away quickly, blushing.

With Nick and Lily ( notice how I didn't say with Nemily lol)

"So what's up Lils." Nick asked taking a seat in the chair across from her and taking her hands into his. "Nick, you're my best friend, you know that right?" She asked him seriously. "Of course I know that, and you're my best friend too." He said dropping her hands and looking at her. "And you promise not to tell your brother this." She confirmed. "I promise. As always. You had another dream about him?" Nick asked getting worried. "Yeah, except instead of Just seeing him running in the way of the shot this time, he actually died. And I found out that I'm psychic today. Suppose that really does happen Nick?" Lily asked. Nick looked over all the facts. "It won't." He said not looking at her, trying to convince her as much as himself. Lily Just nodded and stood up. Nick got up also and gave her hug at the same time. "It's going to be okay. I promise." He said still hugging her.

When they walked into the room, they saw Joe go into his room. "Where's he going?" Nick asked taking a seat. "He's just kind of upset." Selena said simply. "About what?" Lily asked. Selena just shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go talk him." Nick said getting up and walking into the room before Selena could protest. Joe looked up from his guitar. "Writing a song?" Nick asked sitting next to him. "Just finished it." He said handing Nick a paper.

(Yes I changed a few lyrics to match the story lol)

We had a lot of good times when we together

And I thought we'd last forever

You and I

I am for so long

I couldn't wait to get your phone call

Dreaming bout you makes me feel all right

Tonight you came into my room

Said you had to stay at home

Is their something I should know?

I was fine till 7:05

Till she walked out the door and right out of my life

If you're gone I'll move on

But it only would have taken two seconds to say goodbye

Goodbye , goodbye, goodbye

The day after your phone call

Me and friends were hangin at the house

I was not believing what I saw

Holding hands with him and sitting closer than six inches

Hoping she's not gonna kiss him now (and the rest of 7:05 – Jonas brothers lol)

"Is there something going on between you and Lily?" Nick asked curiously. Lily only told him about the dreams, not that she and Joe were an item. "I really don't think so right now, but, then again, I was about to ask you the same question." Joe said looking at his brother. "Me and Lily? No! I knew you liked her, I wouldn't do that to you and you know that Joe." Nick said as his eyes got wider. Joe just smiled. "Thanks." He said quietly. "So were you two going out or something like that?" Nick asked. "Not telling." Joe smiled. Nick concentrated on Joe. "Ow!" Joe screamed. "Tell me!" Nick told him. "No! Now stop doing that." Joe demanded. Nick just laughed waiting on an answer from Joe. Joe thought to himself. He put his hand out. Nick froze in place. Joe ran out of the room and sat down on the couch. "Where's Nick?" Miley asked. "Oh he's just chillin." Joe laughed to himself as he answered. Lily eyed Joe for a while. "You froze him!" She shouted at him. Joe just laughed some more. "Go unfreeze him." Selena said. "I need Kevin to undo his power first. He was causing me internal pain…..again." Joe said getting up. "We should leave him frozen." David said under his breath. Nick and David still haven't seems to get along that well. Everyone walked into Joe's room so that they could see Nick's reaction.

_That's the end of this chapter. Definitely not one of my favorites. Don't worry though, because soon, there's going to be a lot of action. Supernatural action lol. That's a hint. _


	10. David shot Nick's cousin?

_Omg this is sooooo late! Sorry! I like have to bed in five minutes so yeah lol. I have a valid excuse for not updating though. Only four words . Science fair and homework. Lol those things are like killer! Okay there's this author who writes this story named;__' Nikki A Girl in a Billion'. Her penname is: Truewriter1995. I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out. Ok so keep reading and reviewing you guys are awesome_

The group were sitting down at the dining room table eating dinner. Nick was unfrozen and over the fact that Joe froze him. He would just get him back later. Ashley put her fork down and looked at the table. "You know what I just realized?" She asked the group. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "We all come from different places. So, when this is all over, we probably never see each other again." She told everyone exactly what she was thinking. The expressions on everyone's faces showed they all understood what she was saying. "They can't do that." Kevin announced. Everyone looked at him weirdly. Of course they could send them back. It wasn't like they came there by choice. "They can't just put us all together, let us get along, fight whatever it is they want to fight and then send us back. That's so not fair." He explained. "Life isn't fair Kevin." David said. He doesn't really speak much, so everyone was surprised he even put in an opinion. It wasn't a very uplifting opinion but, it was an opinion. He only really spoke to Selena and Miley, everyone else, he spoke to indirectly. "What's your school like David?" Nick asked looking directly at David. Everyone's head turned towards Nick. They were all wondering, but they never really thought of asking. "That's an inappropriate question Nick." Selena told him, obviously sticking up David. "Actually it's not, I was going to ask him what his life was like, but, that would have been rude." Nick looked at Selena. Joe and Kevin studied Nick's facial expression carefully. He didn't really act like this, obviously there was something else behind the question. "You should know." That was David's only answer. He didn't look up from his food or anything. "What does that mean?" Miley asked, confused. David slightly smiled at Nick. "It doesn't mean anything, forget that I asked." Nick answered through clenched teeth.

"What's with the tension between you two anyway?" Lily asked looking back and forth between the two. "As if it wasn't obvious, we've met before." David answered. Joe and Kevin looked at their younger brother, clearly confused.

Flashback

_A young Nick Jones was walking along the sidewalk, trying to clear his head. He had snuck out of the house a few minutes earlier. As he sung quietly to himself, another young boy came running toward him and accidently bumped into him. The two fourteen year olds who still sat on the ground, looked at each other. David watched as the expression on Nick's face automatically turned to anger at the sight of him. " I swear I didn't touch your friend or whoever he was to you! I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." David quickly explained himself. "I know what you did. If I ever see you again, you're dead to me, remember that." Nick said through clenched teeth. Nick just looked at his "best friend", shook his head and started walking towards his house. David let out a loud sigh and leaned against a tree that was behind him. David remembered getting a call from somewhere to tell him to get to his house right away. When he walked into the house he had a gun thrown at him, and saw someone run out of the house. Nick had gotten the same call, and walked in to see, his best friend standing over his cousin with a frantic expression and a gun in his hand. David was running before even giving an explanation. _

Nick and David had the same memory in their heads. "One question. Did you kill him?" Nick asked not making eye contact with David. "I told you I didn't, but, since you need reassurance, no I didn't." David answered honestly. "Selena! Truth or lie?" Nick asked Selena. Selena was confused at first, she still didn't really get the whole situation, but, she still could search for the truth. "Truth." She answered looking straight at Nick. "Then why did you run?" Nick asked. "Nick, someone heard the gun shot, I had a gun in my hands, my fingerprints were on it, you wouldn't have believed me and I'm sure the police wouldn't have either." He explained. Nick looked down. "I'm a horrible best friend, I didn't even let you explain." Nick said still not looking up. "It's alright, I probably wouldn't have believed me if I was in your situation either." David reassured Nick. "What the hell is going on?" All eyes turned towards a confused Lily.


	11. Early Morningsshort sorry

_I have the flu. Well, at least I don't have school lol and my best friend has the flu too so I can talk to her all day lol anyways onto the next chapter. _

Ashley's P.O.V( I don't think I focus on her character enough)

I woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen downstairs. It could have been one of my friends or it could have been a worker, I knew it wasn't an intruder so I had no worries. I shared a room with three of my newest and also closest friends. Only two were in their beds though. Miley was nowhere in sight. Somewhere with Nick, no doubt. I haven't been home since, I don't even know how long ago. To be honest, I don't wanna go back. I mean, I love my parents and my friends, but everything other than those, suck. I practically have no life, why would I want to go back there. But, one thing that really does scare me, is that if I do end up back there, those things won't be there anymore. I turned over onto my side and sat up straight onto my bed. I slid on my slippers and headed towards the bathroom to start my morning. After I was all cleaned up and dressed, I headed downstairs. Guess who the first two people I saw were. Of course Nick and Miley snuggled up on the couch asleep. They must have fallen asleep watching a movie last night. I walked to the kitchen and was almost immediately enveloped in a hug. My favorite person in this house smiled at me and told me good morning. "Morning Kev." Was my simple reply. We don't speak much to each other. There's no need. I see everything I need to know, right in his eyes. He headed to the stove and started up breakfast for the two of us. The rest prefer to eat from the workers. As I watched Kevin start cooking and I saw Miley carry Nick upstairs to our room, I realized that if I had never come here, I would be completely miserable, probably on the verge of suicide. But right now, I couldn't be happier, and I had to be kidnapped to be at my happiest. Odd theory, but completely true.

Normal P.O.V.

Lily looked around the room and noticed that she was the only one still asleep. Selena was sitting down, putting boots on. "Big plans for the morning Sel?" Lily asked referring to Selena's attire. Selena had on a red dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and long black boots. She was wearing big hoop earrings and her hair was straightened and she had cut herself a bang. "David and I are going to the amusement park at 10." She answered. "You guys are going to the amusement park, at 10 in the morning?" Lily asked looking at her weirdly. "Mhm." Selena nodded. Lily just laughed. "Have fun then. It is Saturday." She said when she was finished laughing. Selena waved a goodbye as she headed out the door. Lily looked at the clock and it was 9:58 a.m. "Why do these people wake up so early?" She asked herself. She got up and walked to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. After completely her part of her morning routine that took place in the room. Lily ran down the stairs two at a time, meeting a certain brown haired boy running up the stairs two at a time. Lily didn't even have time to try and get out of the way, because two seconds before the major collision, she was frozen. Joe stopped in himself and then unfroze Lily, catching her before she went tumbling down the staircase. "I'm guessing you were in a rush?" He asked laughing a bit. "Coming to meet up with you." She smiled at him. "Well that's awesome because, I was coming to meet up with you too. Well actually I had plans to wake you up in an entertaining fashion but, since you're already up, I'll try tomorrow." Joe told her with an evil grin. Lily made a mental note to get up before Joe every morning from now on and then started down the stairs again, leaving Joe standing there, watching her.

**Working on the next chapter right now. Everything about my stories is in that. Sorry about the lack of updates though. I really am. I suggest you all attack my teachers…no….im joking…….Kind of. **


	12. Someone has to die?

**So umm….this is kind of awkward. Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'll attempt to update more. Seriously, I will. Remember, I said attempt. **

Somewhere in a dark room

A tall man was sitting down on a large leather couch. "It's almost time, isn't it?" A woman asked as she walked up behind him. The man stayed silent and watched the screen in front of him intently. He was watching a group of teenagers showcasing their supernatural powers for their teacher. The man closed his eyes and his fists tightened. "Are they ready?" He asked still not looking back at the woman. "I believe they're ready. As you know, they'll be on summer break for the next two months and then it's back to the usual training sir." The woman spoke quickly. "There needs to be some new arrangements. My brother's bringing his group down to the house soon. I suggest you get down to the house and start training them harder. I've seen the outcome of this battle and I don't like it." He spoke slowly making sure that the woman understood his every word. "Yes sir. But may I ask, how the battle turned out?" She asked quietly, before leaving. "Miss. Waters, if they aren't trained properly by the time my brother gets there, I'm pretty sure at least two of those kids are going to die during the battle." He spoke as he finally looked at Miss. Waters. She just nodded and disappeared.

Back at the house

All of the teenagers were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Since it was the first night of their summer break, they decided to spend it together. "Break over. Sorry guys." Miss. Waters said as she entered the room and turned off the TV. "What?' Joe asked looking at his watch 'It's been three hours ." he said looking back up at her. "You guys need to train." She explained to them as simply as possible. "All we do is train! I'm still only seventeen. I would like to have a life!" Miley screamed as she stood. "If everything you did concerned your age, you wouldn't be spending so many nights in Nick's room." Kevin said quietly. Miley's head turned in Kevin's direction quickly. "What?!" She screamed at him. "Calm down." Kevin said and Miley soon became the quietest in the room. Kevin was quick to keep control on Nick's emotions because he knew what would happen if he blew up on him. "Ok kids! Calm the hell down! If you guys don't train, then two of you are going to die in the battle! Is that a good enough reason for ya'll" Miss. Waters shouted over the many loud voices in the room. There was a long silence before a voice was heard from the back of the room. It was the only girl still sitting down and she was the only one who had yet to even speak for the night. "Do you know who the two are?" Lily asked quietly. Miss. Waters looked at her for a moment. "No. But you do. Who are they Lily?" She asked sincerely. Lily looked up at everyone in the room. It wasn't until she felt a tear drop onto her arm that she realized that she was crying. She shook her head quickly. "Doesn't matter. Let's just train. Trust me it's for the best." She said and started walking towards the classroom. Everyone turned their attention to Selena. "Sorry, she's blocking me out, I can't read her thoughts." Selena then also started walking to the classroom. The others soon followed. Selena reached the room before the other and bent down to speak to Lily who was already seated. "You should tell them you know. So they'll know who to train more." She said before she took a seat. Lily knew that Selena knew before she even said that. Lily was thinking about the battle openly.

As the others walked into the room, both Nick and Joe gave Lily a look. She knew she couldn't keep it from them for much longer. They wanted to know and she cant lie to them.

Joe's P.O.V

I took my seat at the desk next to Lily's. The blank look in her eyes told me that she was seeing something else. Something I was determined to find out about. I could hardly hear Ms. Waters' voice telling us something important. I don't really think anyone could hear her. We are all wondering who are these two people who are going to die if we don't prepare.

Lily's vision:

The Blonde haired girl turned her head towards the cracking sound quickly. Everyone's eyes stayed focused on that part of the building as the cracking continued. Nobody could move as they watched the horrible scene play out before them. The brunette boy fell through the floor at the sound of a crack. His hands gripped desperately at the edges of the floorboards. As soon as everyone was out of shock and rushed over to save him, his fingers slipped and the only sound in the room was his scream as he fell deep into the underground.

Lily's P.O.V

"No…that's not going to happy, even if I have to die in his place." She looked around the class and her eyes fell on the boy. "None of my friends are dying on my watch."


	13. Don't hate me, I know it's been a year

Okay, it's been what? A year and a few days since I've written this story. Sorry. Okay, I swear I actually wrote more to this story but, my computer died and now, I have to write from where I left off. Even though, I have no idea where I was going with this. But never fear! I do plan on continuing this and I even hope to upload a chapter tonight. *gasp* I know. Who has actually missed me being on fanfiction? Who's surprised to hear that I hardly ship Disney couples anymore? Who's tired of me asking questions and wants me to go and write the next chapter?

**Lol but since this is just some random update, I think I should tell you guys more things.**

I have a twitter :). Follow me: disneygurl921

I have a YouTube: disneygurl921 (read my Jemily one-shots and read random stories there.)

I have a wattpad: .com/user/Authorofsecretsxo read the story I'm currently working on there.

**Random story time? I think so.**

So, I was just outside, yes, in the middle of the night. I look across the street and there's this man in a white shirt, walking towards me. Of course, I automatically think it's a homeless man and freak out. I know, homeless people are human beings too but, the ones over here are freaky as hell. They curse at you and spit on you. So, he started talking to me and I ran inside and shut the door. I mumble "Someone's out there." To my parents and head to my room. When he knocks on the door, I almost DIE. Turns out: He's one of my dad's friends. I had a minor heart attack for nothing.

I'm going to try and write the next chapter now. American Idol is on though so, if none tonight expect one tomorrow! I promise.


	14. Where do we go from here?

**Told you guys! Who didn't believe that I'd actually update? I think my writing has improved in the year that I haven't written on Fanfiction so, I hope you guys are cool with that. This story may also not go the way I made it seem before. **

"I think, I may need to explain this to you guys in more detail." Mrs. Waters took a careful breath, the tone of her voice made each teenager pay attention. As if hearing that two of them would die wasn't bad enough, their teacher, who seemed to know everything, seemed to be at lost for words.

"I know you get notes from the person who brought you here. He has assured me that if you aren't trained completely, we will most definitely lose at least two lives." The students watched as Mrs. Waters closed her eyes, letting out an audible sigh simultaneously. She ran a hand through her dark brown locks, obviously frustrated.

Joe looked over at Lily, wishing he was able to read her expression. He wasn't even completely sure if she was still there in the classroom. Her body stayed still but, her mind could have been anywhere in the universe. Her eyes, glassy with concern, remained non-changing. No tears fell and she didn't blink. Joe slightly jumped as he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

Selena looked down at the torn boy. Of all the students hurting in this class, she felt that Joe needed the most comfort. Other students were worrying about themselves. Their minds filled with countless questions about whether they were the ones who were going to die. Joe's mind called out to her because, he was only one not worrying about himself. His mind, his eyes; his entire being seemed to be about Lily. His thoughts were filled with concern for her well-being. His eyes never left her face, hoping and longing for the acknowledgement of his stare. She slightly turned her head towards David.

His eyes were tracing the lines on his desk. His face held no emotion. To everyone else in the room, he probably looked the same way he always looked; far too nonchalant. His normal casual posture seemed strained as he struggled to slouch in his chair at just the right angle. The way his eyes would flicker to a random face in the room every now and then. The way his lips twitched every few seconds; as if he longed to say words that he just couldn't form. At short glances, David looked normal. If you studied him, David looked scared.

The tears that stained Miley's face showed that she couldn't pretend to be strong. She couldn't attempt to act as if she wasn't scared for not only her life, but everyone else's. The different faces of the people who had grown to become her friends flashed through her mind as if she was quickly flipping through a photo album. The page turning stopped at Nick. Someone she had grown to care a lot about. She couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes trail over to where he sat.

Nick wasn't thinking. Nick wasn't doing anything. He wasn't imagining his friends dying. He wasn't even imagining himself dying. Nick was frozen and this time, it had nothing to do with Joe. Nick's brain had just stopped. His mind refused to let him accept the situation. His mind refused to let him deny the situation also. So, he was just there. But, he wasn't really there. Stuck in between the two worlds of denial and acceptance and he couldn't get to either. He tried to push through the emptiness. He tried with what he had left to allow himself at least one thought. He was faced with two: His brothers and his friends. And that was it. He had accepted the situation and now he silently prayed to be engulfed by the emptiness again.

Kevin leant up against the wall, Ashley clinging to him. Using his power to calm others down to help her. He didn't push her off because, he couldn't. He was wishing that he could have used the power on himself. The fact that two people in the room might die, terrified him. The fact that he had grown to care for everyone in the room, made it worse. His eyes swept over single person, feeling something pull at this heart with every new sight. Then finally, he let his eyes fall to Ashley. Someone he had built such a strong connection with, that words were no longer needed to carry a conversation. She felt his eyes on her and she looked up at him. And just like that, everyone else disappeared. It was only him and her. He only saw her worry, he only saw her tears. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She turned her head back to the floor and glared at the ground. Obviously wishing it would help her figure out the situation.

Ashley continued to stare at the ground. She let her tears fall freely but, continued to hold onto Kevin. She refused to let him go, afraid he would disappear. She felt the wave of calm take hold of her body but, it wasn't enough to keep the worry out of her mind. Nothing was strong enough to stop the gruesome images of her friends lying on the ground, their eyes staring into space; dead. She blinked rapidly, struggling to think of something else. Struggling to think of _anything _else. Then, it was gone. Her mind had gone completely blank. She noticed Kevin's eyes on her and knew that he had done it. She thanked him in her head, not sure if she could speak and turned her eyes back to the ground.

Lily knew she was staring off into space. It was similar to daydreaming and then realizing that you are but, not being able to stop. She shook her head forcefully, trying to shake away, not only the images of her vision but, Selena's voice. It was times like this when she wished that she could have her mind completely to herself, with no intrusions. "You know you don't want to be left alone with your thoughts right now." Selena's voice sounded just as if she'd spoken to her. Lily's mind flashed with another image of her vision and she struggled to push it away again. "You're right, I don't." She thought. Suddenly, her thoughts focused and she jumped from her seat. She had a sudden surge of adrenaline and she held onto the little bit of hope she had left. She spoke to the entire group in a voice of confidence she wasn't sure she was capable of anymore.

"I know, this news had hit every single one of us roughly. Trust me, I completely get that you're lost, wondering what's going to happen. I'm saying this because, I know what the outcome of this battle could be. It could go either way. There is always more than one path when it comes to the future. The future is one thing that is completely unpredictable. It's been predicted that two of are going to die? I say we prove the predictions wrong. It's been said that there's something horrible coming for us? I saw we beat it. There's only one way to be ready for this. You guys know what it is."

"We train." Selena added with a smile.


	15. UPDATE!

Hello there. It's been a while, hasn't it? I have quite a few things to say. But don't stop reading because of the first point I'm about to make. Good news does follow it. Kind of.

I don't write fanfiction anymore. I don't ship Jemily, Niley, Kashley, any of that anymore. I've completely grown out of Disney couples. I'm into other shows now but I still don't even write fanfiction for those. This was a wonderful way for me to get into writing but I got bored with it. I like making new characters and naming them and all of that.

I lost every single file I had of this story, so I have absolutely no idea where this was going. The plot for it. The reason why it seems like every single one of these characters are connected in some way, which I find absolutely ridiculous now by the way. I have absolutely nothing.

I am incredibly sorry about not finishing this though. When I started this back in 2009, I loved this story. It was literally my baby. I tried to work on it a lot. But then I was writing sequels and stuff for the other story. Then I had started another Disney fanfiction on Youtube and this sort of got pushed to the back.

The real reason behind this though, is that I want to finish this. I really do. But, I need some feedback. Would you guys totally hate me if I rewrote it? I mean from the beginning. Same plot, same powers, same characterizations, just a different writing style. I think It could be so much better but I don't want to do this if you guys won't read it. Or if you would prefer this.

Let me know if you guys want me to start it over. Trust me, it'll be so much better and you won't hate it. Or me, for waiting four years to complete it.


End file.
